St Phelios's Second Heir
by Kagome Echizen Fan
Summary: Kagome is the lost eldest heir to Phelios when her sister accidently summons her with Kirrara and Entei to Phelios what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**St. Phelios's second heir**

_**Crossover: **__Vampire Game x Inuyasha_

_**Summary: **__Kagome is the lost eldest heir to Phelios when her sister accidently summonsher with Kirrara and Entei to Phelios what will happen._

_**Pairing: **__Duzell x Kagome, Ishtar x Darress_

KEF: Hey People this is a story that I have been meaning to start for a long time. I hope you enjoy by the way please review and tell me if you like it. Flames are allowed, I know that, that is strange but I just felt like it.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I summon another direct descendent of Phelios." Ishtar said as she held her pet kyawl, Duzell while sitting on her throne.

"Lady Ishtar that is impossible there are no other direct descendents of St. Phelios." Keld admonished her as her private tutor of magic, the mage Yujyinn (How do you spell his name) just chuckled and looked amused. Suddenly their was a bright light in the middle of Ishtar's summoning circle and a blood covered woman appeared with a cream colored horse that had flames had a tail and a mane (I'm saying Entei can change sizes. It is my story so deal with it) and a little two tailed kitten.

All the women in the room immediately started cooing over the little kitten and squealing about how cute it was. Even Ishtar was cooing; most of the men however were admiring the horse. Its pelt was shiny and it looked like a fine creature that was fit for a King.

Suddenly the whole room remembered the bleeding girl next to the animals. The girl had long black hair, and a heart shaped face. Plus she had an amazing figure. They couldn't see her eyes but they were sure judging by how good looking the girl was that her eyes would be just has beautiful. But what caught their eyes the most was the fact that she was wearing some red robe under some dark blue armor with gold bordering it, had two swords on her side, and had a bracelet with little charms that looked a lot like mini weapons.

Duzell and Ishtar tried to get close to them but when they did the horse stood in front of them and the little kitten suddenly turned into a huge cat with fangs and snarled at them. Darres who pulled out his sword and brandished it at the two after he pulled Ishtar away from the circle.

"No Darres, in my spell I asked for another direct descendent of Phelios and she appeared. We need to find out why and anyway she's bleeding." Ishtar said as Duzell continued to stare at the circle. Reluctantly Darres backed off and Ishtar slowly approached the two animals and said, "It's ok I won't hurt your friend."

The horse and cat seemed to understand but they still didn't let them near the girl, if possible they got closer to the girl and the horse blew steam out of his nostrils while the cat growled louder. Right when it looked like the cat was going to pounce while the horse stood guard everyone that was conscious heard a moan and saw the girl slowly open her eyes and the people and the kyawl saw the most breathtaking bright blue eyes that they had ever seen. The girls eyes were like sapphires/ The giant cat burst into flames and became the little kitten again. The kitten walked to the girl and nuzzled her neck.

"Kirrara, Entei where are we?" the girl asked the people in the room wanted to hear her speak again her voice sounded like little bells.

The cat and horse mewed or neighed in response and the girl tried to get up but she failed and collapsed. Right before she hit the ground the horse caught her and the girl lay on top of the horse and started to look around she saw them and asked, "Umm I don't mean to be a bother but could you tell me where I am."

Ishtar spoke up and said, "It's not a bother, you are in the capital of Pheliosta."

Kagome just looked at her cluelessly as she still tried to stand and said, "Pheliosta? Where's that? I've never heard of that place."

Ishtar, Darres and the rest of Ishtar's bodyguards just looked at her like she was stupid. "You lie, who hasn't heard of Pheliosta, this is your princess, bow your ." Keld yelled at the girl.

The girl just looked at him while the horse glared then she said, "First off have you ever thought there were different worlds I'm not from here, that seems kind of obvious, second I didn't know so I couldn't pay proper respect to her and anyway who are YOU to try to force me to do anything and third I am not a peasant, I am the younger adopted sister and heir to the Palace of the Moon and the Western Lands. If you had been smart you would realize on sight that my clothes are made of extremely fine quality." Then the girl brushed off some hair that was covering up something around her neck and they saw a necklace that was almost an exact replica of the anklet that Ishtar had.

When Keld saw it he demanded, "Where did you get that? That belonged to the former Queen, Princess Ishtar's dead mother. It does not belong to you."

As the man yelled at her the kitten transformed back into the giant cat and began to growl at Keld, obviously not liking him for some unknown reason. The girl then said, "Sorry but I don't know what you are talking about, I've had this since my mother found me in a dried up will so you should not speak, and you can't take MY necklace from me. That would be robbery and I don't think you want your precious reputation to be sullied" Inwardly Ishtar laughed while Duzell sweatdropped. There seemed to be another Ishtar in the palace.

Lord Keld was lost for words, when Yuujinn (Sorry about spelling I'm just trying out a few to see which is right.) cut him off and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Kagome, eldest daughter to the Queen and elder twin of Princess Ishtar." Then he bowed.

* * *

**Sorry that the story is so short. I will try to update as much as I can while it is the weekends. Tell me if you like it. Ja Ne**!!!


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a what

**Chapter 2: I'm a WHAT?**

_**Crossover: **__Vampire Game x Inuyasha_

_**Summary: **__Kagome is the lost eldest heir to Phelios when her sister accidently summons _

_her with Kirrara and Entei to Phelios what will happen._

_**Pairing: **__Duzell x Kagome, Ishtar x Darress_

**Hey people I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Here is the second :) Hope you enjoy it. Have fun**

**

* * *

Recap**

Lord Keld was lost for words, when Yuujinn (Sorry about spelling I'm just trying out a few to see which is right.) cut him off and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Kagome, eldest daughter to the Queen and elder twin of Princess Ishtar." Then he bowed.

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Everyone just stared dumbfounded at Yuujinn's words. That was impossible. Every one of the palace staff knew that Ishtar had an older twin sister who was to be the first heir but she disappeared and no one saw her again at birth. The queen had just given the girl the same necklace that the girl Kagome was wearing before she disappeared. When the child was gone the queen had been heartbroken and soon died. The baby's name had also been Kagome and now that they thought about it this Kagome looked startling like Ishtar.

Finally Lord Keld got his words back. "Yuujinn what are you saying. The elder sister of princess Ishtar disappeared long ago at birth." he said.

"My lord, think about it, she has the charm that belonged to the queen, she looks similar to Princess Ishtar, and when the princess summoned a direct descendant of her great grandfather this girl came, she even has the same name as the baby." Yuujinn said he then turned to Kagome and asked, "Do you by any chance have a birthmark in the shape of a butterfly?"

"Yes, why?" Kagome asked, she had finally managed to prop herself up properly on Entei and the bleeding had stopped.

"Could you show it to us." Yuujinn asked and Kagome nodded and she showed them the right side of her neck and they saw a butterfly birthmark. Ishtar recognized it. She had the same mark on her shoulder.

"That proves it this is the lost princess of Pheliosta the first heir to the throne." Yuujinn stated.

"Wait, Hold up what are you talking about." Kagome said, but before anyone could explain to her she blacked out from the amount of blood loss everyone had forgotten that she had been bleeding.

She was rushed to the room that was supposed to be the oldest heir's. Ishtar peeked into the room and was surprised to see that her twin's room was fancier then hers not that she was complaining, she liked her room and this meant there was a chance that she didn't have to be the queen. At that thought Ishtar almost danced with glee. She wanted to get to know her sister but she was not up yet so she would just have to do it later.

**Later**

Kagome woke up wondering where she was. Suddenly she jolted up; she remembered just earlier she found out that she was a princess of this world and she had a fraternal twin. She now found that she was in a fancy room that was all purple, blue, and green. She had to admire the design. Then she remembered that Kirrara and Entei had been with her. She found Kirrara curled next to her but Entei was nowhere in sight. Suddenly she heard a lot of screaming. She looked out her window and saw soldiers trying to tie Entei down and every time they tried to touch Entei they were set on fire. Suddenly 4 people entered her room. 3 were male and 1 was female. The female looked similar to her except she had a green tint in her hair and green eyes while Kagome had a blue tint in her hair and sapphire blue eyes. Plus Kagome had a slightly bigger chest size and she was skinnier then Ishtar.

"Princess Kagome your up. May I ask what you are looking at." The head guard asked.

"Well I was looking for Entei and I look out my window and I see that, could you tell me exactly what you are doing." Kagome demanded.

"Oh that the horse was giving us trouble so Keld ordered it to be put down. It's a shame really it looks like a fine horse and the flames are interesting." Jill said.

Kagome's narrowed. 'How dare they think they can do something to MY horse without permission.' She thought. Then with that thought she jumped out of the window. Darres, Jill, Krai, Ishtar, and Duzell all stared in wide eyed horror thinking that Kagome was going to kill her self when all of a sudden they heard a soft thump and saw that KAgome had landed on her feet, they were all surprised this was the third floor of the palace for goodness sake.

Kagome stomped over to the guards and Entei and practically yelled, "AND WHAT DO **YOU** THINK YOU ARE DOING TO **MY** HORSE?"

All the guards jumped back while Entei snorted at the guards in disdain and burnt the few ropes they had actually managed to get on him to a crisp.

"L..lo..Lord Keld ordered us to kill the beast my lady." One of the guards stammered out.

Kagome glared and said, "Well let me tell you something, you are allowed to put something to death when they belong to others."

Suddenly Keld came outside to see the spectacle, and said, "What is going on here, Princess Kagome, you should be inside resting."

Kagome turned on him while patting Entei's back and said, "What gives you the right to condemn an animal to death, especially an animal that doesn't belong to YOU?"

"My lady, you must understand that animal is dangerous and certainly not normal I cannot allow it to be near you it is amazing I have not ordered the death of the cat as well." Keld said as if he was definitely right.

"Keld let me tell you this, I am canceling that order on the death of my animals and if this happens EVER again I will have you fired." Kagome said. Then she turned on the heel of her foot and walked away with Entei next to her and Kirrara on her shoulder while leaving a dumbfounded Keld after all he was threatened to be fired if he harmed the eldest princess's animals, ANIMALS.

* * *

**Well that's a long enough chapter for now I will right the 3****rd**** one soon. Ja NE1 :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Vampire?

* * *

**

_**Crossover: **__Vampire Game x Inuyasha_

_**Summary: **__Kagome is the lost eldest heir to Phelios when her sister accidently summons _

_her with Kirrara and Entei to Phelios what will happen._

_**Pairing: **__Duzell x Kagome, Ishtar x Darress_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Game and Inuyasha

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

After Kagome finished threatening Keld she turned the corner and whispered to Entei and he disappeared and a tattoo of a horse appeared on the face of her right hand.

She then proceeded to head back to her room. The girl that she figured was her sister was sitting on her bed but what caught Kagome's attention was the kyawl, it seemed different but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She shrugged it off and turned to her supposed sister and said, "Hey, I'm Kagome,"

"Hi, I'm Ishtar. So you're my sister. That means I most likely won't be queen, that's great." Ishtar said cheerfully.

Kagome smiled at her twin, she had just met Ishtar in a way and she already liked her, but she just had to ask, "I know this may sound weird but what is your cat?"

Ishtar looked at Duzell and when the cat just shrugged she said, "Duzie is actually the vampire king Duzell who was killed by our great grandfather, Phelios, 100 years ago. He swore that he would get revenge on him and he apparently followed him to his grave. I agreed to help because he was the reason that we are required to marry a relative of ours instead of someone of our choosing. So will you help."

"Sure but maybe you should try a drop of my blood to make sure that I'm not his reincarnation." Kagome said. Then she pricked her finger and let the cat lick it.

There was a poof of smoke and there in front of was an Ishtar look alike with some obvious differences.

"Your not Phelios but your blood says that he is close to coming." Duzell said.

"Ok, so you're a vampire. Seriously," Kagome said, "Your not joking are you?

"Nope my little Duzie really is a vampire. Isn't he the cutest?" Ishtar asked.

Duzell just sweat dropped and shook his head. He knew that trying to correct Ishtar was a hopeless cause. He just let Ishtar get him some clothes.

Kagome just nodded and proceeded to tell Ishtar and Duzell about herself and they traded stories, well Kagome talked, Duzell listened, and Ishtar mad a lot of comments.

**The Next Day**

Kagome got up to find that her closet only had dresses but luckily she still had her backpack with the demon slayer outfit that Sango had given to her. After she put it on she jumped out of the window and landed the ground. She saw Darres and some of the other soldiers training so she just walked up to them, "Can I join?" Kagome asked.

Some of the guards scoffed and tried to hid their laughter while Darres tried to persuade her that she shouldn't but then she said, "I don't care get onto that arena and let's go" Then she dragged to the arena and they both pulled out swords. Darres intended to go easy on her but the she started a series of attacks and completely shut down his defense. Then she paused and waited for him to ready himself once again and then she attacked him. At that moment Ishtar, Kirrara, and Duzell came out of the castle. Ishtar, Duzell, and the other soldiers present watched in awe Kagome's movements were like dance that flowed like calm water. Kirrara just looked amused and Darres didn't have time to pay attention to the flow of Kagome's technique, he was to busy trying to just defend himself. Finally Kagome got bored and with one quick strike disarmed Darres and had her sword at his neck. She then sighed and put her sword back in its sheath and walked off the arena. "What?" she asked when she noticed that everybody was staring at her.

"You do realize that you just beat the best swords man in all of Pheliosta?" Ishtar said.

"He wasn't anything special." Kagome said. At her words everyone's eyes practically fell out save Kirrara and Duzell.

"Your insane, Darres is the best swordsman in Pheliosta." Ishtar said.

"Well I'm sorry that all your swordsmen fight like dunces. All they do is brandish a sword and swing it a lot." Kagome said, then she pouted.

"Princesses, maybe you should go back to the castle," Darres said.

The two nodded and Ishtar grabbed Kagome's arm and they went into the castle.

**A Few Days Later**

Kagome, Ishtar, Kirrara, and Duzell were sitting in a carriage heading toward La Naan when Ishtar suddenly got an idea to sneak out of the carriage without anyone's notice and sign up Kagome and Duzell in a tournament, so they snuck out of the carriage. Ishtar had decided to sign them up for a fighting tournament because apparently the 3 princes of La Naan were entering and were going to be in the final rounds of the tournament so all they had to do was get a little blood spilled on themselves. 'This is going to be easy.' Kagome thought while a slow smile appeared on her face.

_To Be Continued

* * *

_

_Hope u enjoyed chapter 3, sorry that it is so short. Sorry if Kagome seems really smart, strong, and beautiful and you thought of her as a Mary Sue type but Kagome was already pretty plus Sesshomaru adopted her. She's strong since she got tired of seeming like the weak link in the Inu-tachi, plus she got tired of Inuyasha caling her weak. Also Kagome decently smart when it comes to times, but now she has hung out with Sesshomaru of all people. Please review, Ja Ne_


End file.
